


I’ll be okay

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2018, First Meeting, Holding Hands, M/M, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Jaemin’s first day at SM Entertainment.





	I’ll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 8: first meeting  
> song that gave name to this: i’ll be okay - mcfly  
> this was really short but i thought it was better like this, sorry :(
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

Jaemin was scared the first day he had to go to SM Enternainment after they told him he passed the auditions. He was also really excited and happy, even a little bit proud of himself, he was not going to lie. This was his dream and he was not going to give up that soon. But he didn’t like to be alone and he was too used to home’s warmth, so the building’s coldness intimidated him and made him feel really small, even smaller than he already was. He knew everything was going to change, starting from that day, and that kind of scared him. He was ready to give his all, but how much was he going to sweat, cry and wish he didn’t go there that day? He breathed in, slowly, and waited for someone to appear. A group of people didn’t make him wait too long.

“Are you the new trainee?”, asked the tallest of them all.

Jaemin nodded, gulping.

“Welcome to hell!”, added a small boy, and one of them hit him in the head.

“Shut up, Jisung”, said a few of them, at the same time.

“Follow us”, smiled one of them that had a a pretty nose.

Jaemin was still shaking and scared, but obeyed. He was the last one and was following the rest. A boy stopped joking and talking with the rest and waited for him. He stood next to him and started talking.

“Are you okay?”, he smiled.

“Y-yeah. A little bit overwhelmed and scared, but it’s nothing”, Jaemin tried to smile back but he failed.

“I was the same mess when I first came here. The only thing I wanted to do was to go back home. Don’t worry. It’s not that bad. We are not too many people yet and we know each other well. We have a lot of fun and help everyone. There are a few bad days but we have each other. You’re not alone, we’ve got your back. I’ve got your back. I promise. You’ll be okay. Welcome to SM Rookies. I’m Lee Jeno”, the boy hadn’t had stopped smiling while he was talking and his eyes looked like a crescent moon.

He was offering his hand to him.

Jaemin smiled him back, truly feeling it that time, and held his hand.

“I’m Na Jaemin. I’ll be okay.”


End file.
